


Америка ненавидел поездки в Европу

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Humor, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Америка "блистает" своим знанием стран Европы.





	Америка ненавидел поездки в Европу

Америка ненавидел поездки в Европу. Иногда ему казалось, будто стран в Европе больше, чем людей. Маленький клочок земли был усыпан таким их количеством, что волосы дыбом вставали. И все они друг друга знали и общались так, словно в этой чехарде родственников, соседей, друзей и врагов и вправду возможно было разобраться, а самое главное – упорно обижались, когда он не узнавал их. Нет, Америка искренне верил, что все они разные и чем-то друг от друга действительно отличаются – как 101 далматинец. У каждого свой узор на шерсти, только вот Америка ни разу не Роджер и тем более не Анита, чтобы считать их пятна.

Но иногда всё же приходилось, стиснув зубы, приезжать в Европу. Например, сегодня. Усталый и злой из-за смены часовых поясов, он брел по коридору к конференц-залу, когда увидел ту, которая мигом отбила у него всякий сон. Светловолосая и стройная, она словно бы была знакома Америке, вот только вспомнить её он так и не смог. Её одежда больше всего походила на какую-то странную школьную форму – растянутый розовый свитер и клетчатая розово-серая юбка. Она купила что-то у Китая, после чего вошла как раз в тот самый конференц-зал. Грудь, правда, явно была её проблемной зоной, но в крайнем случае – всех излечит пластическая хирургия.

Китай сиял так, словно только что выручил свой годовой бюджет, а не пару мятых купюр.

– Господин Америка! – Кажется, так ему не были рады уже давно. – Не хотите ли купить пару беруш? Всего сто долларов, дешевле и не бывает.  
Странное предложение, странный Китай, странный день. Америка решил не думать об этом, чтобы не заработать головную боль.

— Нет, спасибо.

Китай просиял так, словно только на это и надеялся.

— Ну как хотите, позже цены будут расти.

***

Ещё до начала конференции все присутствующие стали свидетелями забавной сцены – Россия самовольно поменял местами свою и соседскую табличку – имя той, второй, страны Америка забыл посмотреть – таким образом, оказавшись по соседству с Литвой. А та самая плоская девушка, словно в насмешку, поменялась местами с самим Литвой, встав между ним и Россией непреодолимым препятствием. На её табличке значилось «Польша». Америка несколько раз мысленно повторил это имя, чтобы точно не забыть. А спустя минуту он понял, почему Китай предлагал ему – да и всем остальным – беруши по заоблачным ценам.

Прекрасная девушка распаковала свою покупку – два странных браслета, чем-то напоминающие четки, каждый снабжён парой колокольчиков. «Дзинь» — сказал первый браслет – и все обернулись, «дзинь» — сказал второй и зал погрузился в напряженную тишину. Звон этих колокольчиков был одним из самых раздражающих звуков, какой только доводилось слышать Америке, а Польша оказалась одним из самых неугомонных существ на земле, так что «дзинь-дзинь», раздававшееся при каждом её движении, звучало практически безостановочно на протяжении полутора часов.

В перерыве Америка с радостью купил у Китая беруши по сходной цене всего в шесть сотен. Впрочем, он оказался не одинок в своей маленькой слабости, и к началу второй части беруш не было только у России, которому Китай отказался их продавать за любые деньги. Причина, должно быть, крылась в той же Польше, которая что-то шепнула Китаю на ухо, а тот кивнул, пообещав прислать счет по почте.  
Именно в этот момент Америка окончательно понял, что пропал. Эта девушка покорила его сердце.

На протяжении следующих полутора часов он не сводил с нее глаз, ну разве только для того, чтобы полюбоваться, как искажается лицо России от одного лишь ему слышного «дзинь-дзинь».

Определенно, девушку стоило отблагодарить за такое шоу, только вот он не знал, чем именно её отблагодарить. Этой мыслью Америка и поделился с Англией в конце конференции. Англия посмотрел на него, как на полного идиота, в чем не было ничего нового.

— К твоему сведению, Польша – парень.

Что ж, это объясняло плоскую грудь.

— Я знаю.

— Да ну? – Кажется, Англия не поверил.

— Ну да. – Нет, больше Америка ни с кем разговаривать по этому поводу не собирался, сам как-нибудь разберется, не маленький. И потому, быстро попрощавшись, он ушел — разбираться.

Кажется, у Америки даже появилась идея, что именно может порадовать это чудо в розовом. Вот только её… его имя опять вылетело у Америки из головы. Что-то там на «П».

— Вспоминай, вспоминай, вспоминай… — Он даже пару раз стукнул сам себя кулаком по лбу. А потом Америку осенило. Ну да, вроде её… его зовут именно так.

***

Самый большой букет лилий, какой только смог отыскать Америка, присыпанный внушительным слоем розово-блестящей пыли, показался ему отличным подарком для завязывания дружеских отношений.

И вот Америка уже у заветной двери – жмет на звонок. Ожидание показалось ему вечностью, а открывшаяся дверь – вратами в ад. Потому что на порог вышел кто угодно, но не тот нежный юноша в розовой юбочке. Нет, несомненно, этот тоже был блондином, худым, пожалуй, даже чересчур и смотрел он с тем ехидством, до которого Англии ещё расти и расти. И опять, Америка точно знал, что знаком с этим человеком, но память отказалась выдавать информацию о нем. Наверное, это было что-то не слишком важное.

— Простите, я ищу одного парня… У него светлые волосы до плеч и он ходит во всем розовом. – Америка применил весь имеющийся дар красноречия, чтобы объяснить ситуацию. – Он должен жить в этом доме. Его зовут … Пруссия, кажется.

Худой блондин смерил Америку, а потом и букет лилий, заинтересованно-оценивающим взглядом, повернул голову набок и, выждав секунду, заржал. Нет, это нельзя было назвать смехом, он именно ржал, медленно стекая по косяку на порог дома и держась за ребра так, словно они сейчас разорвутся изнутри. Выдохшись, блондин проигнорировал всё ещё стоящего на пороге Америку и вернулся в дом с криком:

— Эй, Запад, ты не поверишь, что только что произошло!

Дверь с треском захлопнулась.

Америка почувствовал себя полным клиническим идиотом. Букет он выбросил в ближайшую мусорку, а сам, вернувшись домой, закупил учебники по истории и географии Европы и ещё две недели отказывался отвечать на телефонные звонки…  
Америка ненавидел поездки в Европу.


End file.
